When two hearts meet
by blaaaaaaaaaaah
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they meet in kindergarten. now ten years later everyone thinks together, but they aren't. when Bella asks for a favor will everything change? ALL HUMAN will prob change.J&A, R&E. read and review,eventually E/B
1. Chapter 1: remembering

When two hearts meet.

**Heeeeeeeeey, ohkkay. So this isn't my first fan fic, but the other one was pretty bad (it's technically my second). I had ALOT of mistakes in it. So this will be my first one that I will actually continue and finish hopefully!! So read then review!!Your reviews will inspire me to write quicker. If I make mistakes [****which I will****] please tell me!! I want this to be as correct as possible. I will prove read it first but heaps of things go un-noticed by me (: well I hope you like it. Tegan.**

**Bella POV**

Today is going to be fun, I kept telling myself. It was the first day of 'big school' as my parents called it. I walked down the stairs of my massive house. It was three stories, not including the basement. I walked into the kitchen to get myself breakfast as my mummy and daddy were still upstairs doing things I didn't want to think about. I pulled out some coco pops and a spoon. I didn't like them with milk, it made them all soggy. Icky. That took about 5 minutes, and by then mummy and daddy and come down stairs. Daddy pulled me into a bone crushing hug. He only ever did them when he was nervous. Why was he nervous? It was me going to school today for the first time, shouldn't I be the nervous one? I guess I'll find out later. My mummy grabbed me next and seemed just as nervous as daddy. There was something they definitely weren't telling me and I wanted to find out. My mummy kissed my forehead and stepped back to stand with my daddy.

"You ready for school baby?" my mummy asked. "The first day is always the hardest." My mummy didn't seem like her cheerful bouncy self today, something was up. My mummy's name is Rene; she is an average height with black hair. My daddy's name is Charlie; he has scruffy brown hair and is tall.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't really want to go. Do I have to? Can't I pretend to be sick or something?" I asked I really didn't want to go to school. I had butterflies in my tummy.

"You can't skip school. The first day of school might be the hardest, but it is the most important and exciting." My daddy said walking over to me and rubbing my shoulders to comfit me. Just then my sister Alice and brother Emmett came down stairs. Alice was going into the kindergarten with me. She was tiny, pixie like I guess. She had short black spiky hair; I guess that's where she got the pixie thing from. My brother Emmett was tall and muscular even though he was only a year above us (year 1).

"Skipping school on the first day bells? Don't want to get that reputation." He chuckled giving me his signature bear hug.

"No." I grumbled. "I'm going upstairs to brush my teeth and get changed." I said the last bit realising I was still in my jim-jams. I trudged up the stairs to the third level and walked to the end of the hall into my bedroom. I took a nice warm shower to calm me down. It worked, as usual. I just finished drying myself of when Alice came into my room yelling;

"I have to help you look impressive for your first day!"

"Alice…"I groaned"I can get dressed myself and walked into my closet and pulled out a pair of black shorts and my favourite shirt with a penguin on it.

"You are no wearing that are you?" she asked shaking her head.

"Yes, I am. So what?"

"You defiantly need my help." She walked into my closet after snatching the clothes I picked out of my hands. She returned with a white knee length dress with white ballet flats and my underwear.

"Wear that." She said throwing my cloths at me. "And I'll be nice, I won't put make on you today. Happy?"

"I guess so, but why do you wear that make-up stuff. I mean were in kindergarten."

"To look pretty!"…she stormed out of my room. I put on the clothes she gave me and it looks really good. I grabbed my school stuff from the corner and walked down stairs. Everyone one had finished breakfast and my mummy was doing the dishes. She still looked weird this morning. I got my lunch of the bench and put it in my bag. We said goodbye to our mummy and daddy and walked out the front to wait for the bus.

"You feeling ok?" emmy asked me.

"yeah, I just don't know were we can sit. Can we sit with you em?" Alice said.

"yeah, until you can find your own little friends." She messed up our hair and Alice yelled at him for that. Wrong move Emmett.

"em!! It took me 10 minutes to do that." She huffed. She bus arrived 3 minutes later and we walked on with everyone staring at us. We walked up the back with Emmett. He told his friends that he said we could sit with him till we found our friends. I was worried when everyone stared at us when we walked onto the bus, but it turned up that they did that at every stop. This was the last stop on the ride to school and I was getting even more nervous. The doors opened and 3 more kids hopped on the bus. Two boys and one girl, the girl had long blond hair and looked like a model even though she was young. She came up the back to sit with dear old Emmy here. One of the boys had honey coloured hair and he was tall also came and sat up with Emmy. The last boy had bronze coloured hair and looked like a Greek god. All the girls were staring at him, not that he wasn't anything to look at I looked at something else as he found a sit in the middle of the bus. Soon we were at school and getting of the bus. I grabbed Alice's hand and walked in. There was an assembly to talk to us about our first day and everything and we went to our class.

It turned out the bronze haired boy was in my class. He was last to walk in and the only seat was the one next to me. The teacher, Mr. Brimmer called the class to be quite.

"Well students as this being your first day, you mustn't know many people. So turn to the person sharing the desk with you and introduce yourself. They will be your buddy for the year." I turned to the boy next to me as he turned to me.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella. How about you?" I asked. "Hey, I'm Edward Anthony mason-Cullen, you can call me Edward." He said with the most dazzling smile ever. I giggled and said

"nice to meet you."

That was ten years ago and now I'm 17. Ever since that first day Edward has been my best friend. Everyone thought we were dating. It wasn't like that for us, we were just friends. Although Alice was now dating jasper, the boy that had the honey coloured hair in that first day of School. He was a grade above her, but they were in love and had been dating for almost two years now. Jasper is Edwards's brother and Rosalie twin, she was the blonde model, and she was dating my brother Emmett. As it turned out, my parents were so nervous on the first day of school because they were having another baby, so now I have a 12 year old sister Chelsea. She is beautiful; she has blonde hair with blue eyes. She was the cutest baby.

**Ohkkay, that was chapter one!! I tried not make any mistakes but I probably did. After proof reading this I realised how much I don't want to be an editor. Lol. Well, I'm going to start writing the next chapter. Review now that you've read. Please I love reading peoples comments as long as there not too mean. Tegan. : )**


	2. Chapter 2: waking up

**Heeeeey everyone, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been very busy!! Lol, well this is the second chapter and it might explain anything if you didn't understand anything before. ****[but I don't know why you wouldn't understand it.]**** And I don't own twilight just my character Chelsea. Love you all. Read and review!! It will make my day if you do!! Lol that sort of rhymed! Tegan **

**Bella POV**

"NO" I screamed, but it was too late. "no" I cried. I was to late. I had just seen me best friend be killed by some creature. He started to laugh at me.

"its alright baby, you can join him if you wish." He said starting to approach me. I started to run but I fell down so I crawled instead. He was at my side in a matter of seconds even though he was really far away. He stared to lean in…

…just then I woke up screaming. I clamped me hand over my mouth when I realised I was screaming. I didn't worry about my parents running through the door worried. I had been having the same dream for over a month. Even though it was the same dream, no nightmare, it always managed to scare me. What did this mean? I've been watching my best friend die for a month now. I hadn't told anyone of these dreams. Not even Edward.

I was starting to calm down again when there was a knock on the window. Afraid it was the monster from my dream I started to scream. Then I realised it was just Edward. He was standing on the ladder we hid in the yard so he could come over at night.

I walked over to the window after I stopped screaming again and opened it. Once he climbed in he walked over and sat on my bed and patted next to him. So I went over and sat there.

"why were you screaming?" he asked? "I heard you when I was about to put the ladder up then again when I knocked on your window."

"it was just a bad dream." I said leaning into his side and he wrapped his arms around me protectively. When our friends, Alice, Rosalie, jasper and Emmett saw us first do this they thought we had finally come to our senses and started dating. But it was just something we did as friends, we were closer to each other than anyone else. We thought nothing of it. They got used to it after a while. Alice had these crazy schemes to try and get us together but hasn't done anything for the last month; I think she ran out of ideas.

Edward had started to hum my lullaby we made when we were 7. It always calmed me down. I soon fell asleep. But before we did I gave Edward a peck on his check and mumbled goodnight.

I didn't dream again that night. It was peaceful.

I woke at 5 the next morning to find my self sprawled across Edward. He forgot to go home last night and Charlie, my dad would be up soon. I started shaking him.

"Edward! Wake up!" I hissed trying to be quiet but loud. I knew something that would wake him up but I didn't really want to do it. I mean he was my best friend. Kiss him. Not a peck like we did when he slept over or I slept over. A proper one. I didn't really want to, but he was the first guy I kissed, kind of. He stole my first kiss when we were 12.

I lent over anyway going against my will and pressed my lips to his. After about 15 seconds he finally woke up and I pulled away. I got out a breath mint and said. "took you long enough, you wouldn't wake up and Charlie will be up soon. You need to leave." but It seemed he was still a little dazed from what had just happened.

"so, you thought to wake me up you would kiss me?" he asked in his velvety voice, propping himself up on one elbow.

"well yeah. Nothing else was working, and it had worked before. Lets hope I don't have to do it again. Now go!" I started pushing him towards the window and he left.

I went and jumped and into the shower and relaxed my muscles. I remembered back to when Edward stole my first kiss and gave away his.

_Flash back:_

"_urghh" I groaned. Jessica and mike were making out in a corner. "That's gross."I said to Edward who was walking next to me. He saw what I was looking at and said:_

"_why because you haven't had your first kiss and want one?"_

"_no, I want my first kiss to be with someone I love. What about you, you haven't kissed anyone yet." I enquired_

"_yes but I also want it to be with someone I love. You love me don't you?" he asked pulling me to a stop._

"_of course why?" I was confused._

"_well you wont mind this then." He said in a muffled voice and pressed his lips to mine. I was so shocked and engrossed by the kiss I forgot about all the people around. It was amazing but I never thought I would kiss my best friend! After a while we pulled away and blushed._

_End flash back._

I got out of the shower and dried my hair. I walked back into my room and to my closet. I pulled out some cut-off jeans and my fav shirt. I put on some make-up, not much though. Neutral I guess and walked down stairs. My mum and dad were already down stairs eating breakfast. I got some toast and put vegemite on it. About 5 minutes later Chelsea, Alice and Emmett walked down the stairs.

Chelsea had grown up a lot and was very pretty. She was 12 and had natural blonde hair that flowed down her back. Along with her blue eyes, it looked so beautiful. She was 5 years younger than I am so that means I'm walked out the front door 10 minutes later. Alice and I got in her yellow porch. Emmett got in his jeep and left to pick up Rosalie. Chelsea who was in middle school walked to her bus stop across the road.

School was boring as usual, it seemed to go for longer than ever because it was Friday. I was happy and sad about this. Happy because of the obvious reason-it was Friday! But sad because Alice had planned a massive sleepover. It went the whole weekend. Great.

School was finally over and Alice drove me home babbling about what we were going to do. I tuned her out knowing what was going to happen: barbie Bella, scary movies, trying to get me and Edward together, games, Maybe even alcohol. The usual. When we got to our house we walked inside. We had to wait for Charlie or Rene to get home before we could leave. Rene owned a boutique that had other stores all over the world. Charlie was a police officer. Head chief actually.

We ate some afternoon tea and emmett walked through the door with rose.

"hey girls." They said and came to sit with us and eat.

"any idea when Charlie and rene are getting home Alice?" rose asked.

"Ahhh…round 4:30 I think and its 4:00 now." 15 minutes later Chelsea walked through the door with her best friend selena. I liked selena a lot. She was pretty and very nice. They said hello and walked upstairs. Soon rene got home and we were allowed to leave. Alice emmett and I got our sleeping and stuff and left. I was in for a long weekend.

**Review now that you've read! And in this im making it that rene and Charlie don't have a devorce. I will be putting it in other peoples pov and there will be more Edward and Bella time in the next few chapters. **

**I would like to thank****Magic Thief who offered to edit my story for me as I am no good at it. Thanks so much. Tegan…**


	3. Chapter 3: sleep over

**Heeeeey, sorry I havent updated I was on holidays and didn't get this finished before I left. Sozz!! Please review, last chapter was really just filling things in. it may be a bit boring at the moment, but it gets better. I promise. My editor magic thief is great, thankyou. And please review! Enjoy and let the sleepover begin! Tegan…**

**Edward POV**

This morning I was woken up by my best friend kissing me! I know I shouldn't feel like it ment something, but I did. I couldn't explain it. She had been my best friend for 12 years and we had kissed before, hugged and everything **(not quite everything ; 0)** I'm sure its nothing, I kept telling myself to believe. I had to believe it! I couldn't be falling for my best friend. I mean…I don't like her like that. "urghh" I groaned "I'm getting to worked up over this."

"to worked up over what eddie?" jasper asked. I hadn't realised he had been standing there.

"nothing, never mind. How long have you been standing there?" I asked

"long enough, now come on we have to go, were gonna be late and I want to see Alice. Now hurry up!" he left and I followed. I had been planning on skipping school but I forgot I was giving jasper a ride. I trudged down the stairs and into my car finding that jasper was already there.

I know I promised myself I would forget about kissing Bella but I couldn't! it was like the time I stole her first kiss and gave her mine! I chuckled at the memory causing jasper to star but he didn't question me. He must really want to see Alice. The day went by so slowly and I couldn't wait for it to be over.

Alice drove home with Bella and for once I was looking forward to this party. It was lasting the whole weekend. I would see Bella again. I guess that was the real reason. 4:30 couldn't come fast enough.

Alice, emmett and Bella finally arrived with all their things to last them the weekend. Alice, rose and Bella went up stairs I'm guessing to do 'barbie Bella' from the look on all of their faces. The guys and I decided we would cook some food because when the girls came down we would watch some movies. We finished cooking and went and got changed in to something we could sleep in and brought down our sleeping bags.

About 5 minutes later the girls came down and all I noticed was Bella. I really need to stop this I yelled mentally. We did what we usually did at these sleepovers. We played spin the bottle. How not unusual, I think Alice was hoping this would get Bella and me together. We foiled her plan yet again. We played truth or dare. That was fun, some of it. And it always had the same dare for me and Bella to have a make out session. Again didn't work. Poor Alice. She was running out of ideas.

We pulled out our sleeping bags. I was on the end, then was Bella, Alice, jasper, Emmett then rose. This time it was Emmett's turn to choose the movies we watched. He chose to watch a horror movie. This ought to be good…

… 2 ½ hours later the movie was finished and the girls looked frighten. And jasper looked a bit scared to.

We went to bed not long after. The lights had been out for about 5 minuets and someone tapped me on the shoulder and frightened me. Then I realised it was just Bella. She looked nervous even in the dark, well it was more embarrassed.

"can I sleep with you tonight? That movie really scared me." She asked.

"sure." I moved over as far as I could in the sleeping bag to let her get in and she zipped it up after she was in. tonight I will sleep well. I thought, all because Bella was with me.

**Bella POV**

My dream was a peaceful wave of happiness, until that is Alice decided t wake Edward and I up by throwing cold water over the both of us yelling:  
"wake up sleepy heads! We're going to the beach." I groaned the beach, I hardly ever went there. I didn't like the burning sand.

"and that ment you had to wake us with poring freezing cold water?" I asked giving her a death glare that made her a little scared.

"well yeah, how else was I ment to get you up?" she ran of in the direction of the kitchen before I could answer. I turned around to see Edward staring at me dumb-founded.

I got out the now soaking sleeping bag and walked into the kitchen with Edward tagging along behind me.

"Alice..."he groaned"…cant some of us stay home. We don't want to go." I was glad he said something cause I was to tierd to argue anymore.

"no, only you and Bella don't want to go the beach Edward." Rose said.

"I wasn't talking to you." He snapped making her recoil into Emmett.

"come on eddie, it wont be that bad. It will be fun!" said Emmett being his usual self. I started to giigle to myself at the sight of em bouncing up and down and rose backing out of his arms to the other side of the table.

An hour later we were driving away towards la push beach. I was in Edwards car with him while everyone else was in Emmett's jeep. It took us half an hour to get to the beach. Because of Edwards freakishly fast driving we were there 10 minutes before the rest. We just sat and talked. It was nice to be just the to of us. We started to share recent secrets we had ecumleated over the past month. We did this every month so we didn't hide anything from each other. Edward looked like he was about to tell me something important when the jeep full of our friends pulled into the parking lot.

We walked on to the burning hot sand and found a spot not to far from the cool waters edge. Alice was laying on her chair with jasper rubbing lotion on her and rose doing the same with Emmett.

"Edward!" Alice yelled." rub sun screen into Bella!" great, another one of her so called brilliant plans.

"um…"he said not sure what to do and looked at me, I just sighed as an ok." Ohkkay all." He told me to lay on my back as I took of my shirt that covered my bikini. He rubbed it in to my back, my belly, arms then her started on my legs. He was just above my knee and I wondered how far up he would go. He quickly ran his hand up to the top under my skirt and his face flushed red, and he never blushes!

Why would this make him. He has done it before…

**Heey, now you've read, review!! Sorry I havnt updated but I was away. And having fun!!**


	4. Chapter 4: notice

**Heeey everybody. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in forevahh, but I'm going to be stopping one of my stories.**

**Either light while dark, or, when two hearts meet. There both twilight stories btw.**

**I need you guys to vote for which one I should continue, that way I can update chapters quicker. The one that loses will be put up for adoption for the first person that says they want to continue it. Well please vote.**

**Thankyou xxx Tegan.**


	5. Chapter 5 : 2nd notice

Heey guys.

Sorry I hadn't decided to do anything with my stories yet. But. I have read through them and decided to continue with the story when two hearts meet.

NOTE THAT I probably will not have an update ready for a while concidering that if I'm going to continue writing this story I will write a few chapters in advance to make sure I will always have a chapter ready :D

Well cheerio guys. Thanks for understanding.

Tegan


	6. Chapter 6: Is it jealousy?

**Heeeeey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated, I am soooo ashamed ): I have kept you all waiting for like ages! Well, this chapter might be short but the next one will be super doper long! Hopefully ;p Well compared to what I usually do. Ohkkay, well. R&R!!! **

_Last time:  
__He told me to lay on my back as I took of my shirt that covered my bikini. He rubbed it in to my back, my belly, arms then he started on my legs. He was just above my knee and I wondered how far up he would go. He quickly ran his hand up to the top under my skirt and his face flushed red, and he never blushes!  
Why would this make him? He has done it before…_

**Bella POV**

Edward took his seat next to me, put his sunglasses on and avoided my eyes. What was wrong with him? Alice must have gotten to him. I wish that the evil little pixie I call my sister would leave him alone. I sighed and relaxed, soaking up all the sun I could while it lasted.

I like the sun a lot so the last place you would ever think to find me would be in the little remote town called forks, located in Washington State. It is almost always raining, which means no sun shine. There for today was one of those rare sunny days, one that absolutely had to be spent at the beach according to Rose.

I let my whole body basically shut down and started to day dream a bit. Turns out I actually fell asleep, now Alice was hissing my name.

"What?!" I asked. She just jerked her head motioning to the guys behind them. Oh.

"Hey!" One of them called.

"Hi," I called back timidly. The four guys started to walk over to where I was sitting. I now noticed that Edward wasn't sitting next to me anymore.

I noticed that the guy who had called out to me stood just in front of his buds. Guess he had dibs, ha. They were all very filled out, muscular. They stood easily over 6 feet tall, wouldn't want to face them in a fight.

"My names Jacob Black," the one who had yelled 'hey' before said. Jacob. The name seemed strangely familiar.

"Bella," I said "Bella swan."I know that sounded lame, but Jacob didn't seem to take any notice.

"This is Embry, Quil, and Jared." He introduced me to his friends. "We wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out with us for a while?"

He seemed nice enough, you could tell he grew up on the reservation. His dark skin and long hair was easy enough to identify.

"Sure," I answered. As I was getting up I swear I saw one of Alice's evil smirks come across her face. Oh no, what was she up to now. Walking along beside Jacob I saw Edwards face from the water's edge, it did not look happy.

**Edward POV**

That was so nice of Alice to do that, not. I was beginning to think she knew about my conflicted feelings about Bella. I mean I knew she would figure it out eventually but couldn't she leave well enough alone? No, that was not the answer I was looking for, but instead the answer I got. I sat on my beach towel next to Bella and put on my sunglasses. I didn't glance her way again...not for a while anyway.

I took a glance over at Bella to see that she had fallen asleep. I lightly chuckled and got up and walked over to the ocean. It was beautiful; I couldn't deny that in any way. But I still wish I could have stayed home with Bella. A whole day without being annoyed. I was welcoming that more than ever now, maybe that could help me figure out what ever I was feeling.

I looked over to Bella seeing her sitting up and a group of four locals walking over towards her. My temper suddenly flared, what was wrong with me! I shouldn't care about guys taking interest in Bella. I should be happy for her; she is my best friend after all. I saw her getting up to leave and her eyes flickered towards Alice, then to me. I'm guessing I didn't look to happy. God knows why. So, uuhh god, wanna tell me?

**Alice POV**

As Bella got up to leave I saw Edwards face, I wish I had my camera with me right now, but I did come up with a plan. Of course I was _STILL_ trying to get Edward and Bella together, now I might be thinking that little Eddie over there is starting to get some feeling towards Bella. Wonder what changed there.

Bella's eyes flicked to me and her eyes widened a bit seeing the evil, as they call it, expression on my face. I tried to cover it up but she looked away towards Edward. My plan was going to work perfectly...

**Sorry, but that's it for this chapter, the chapter will be getting longer. Just let me get the story into swing at the moment okay? Good.**

**Ooh and, I know I haven't updated this story in like 10 months! (holy sheets!) but I honestly got sick of writing stories. But I'm back into motion, hopefully, and will try and stick this story out. No promises. **

**Anyhoo, review, thanks, they are my motivation. And for all you people who like my story light while dark IF I finish this one I MIGHT finish that one, but as of now that sotry is on hold. (or hiatus, however you spell it)**

**Well, working on next chapter now.**

**Tegan. Thanks.**


End file.
